


Crash Landing

by Fan_Cognito



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Reader is random, Revali is a victim of slapstick, Romance, Technically a one shot but I'm too lazy to do the whole thing at once, Two Shot, Well it can be anyway, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Cognito/pseuds/Fan_Cognito
Summary: You know how that meet-cute trope where two people will bump into each other, and it becomes love at first sight?Yeah, uh...this is not how you do it.(In other words, attempts to learn a new sport goes horribly wrong, and it leads you to an unlikely meeting with a rude and sarcastic Rito.)
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/You, revali/reader, revali/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually my first A03 fic post. Hopefully I don't cringe reading this 3 years later haha. Might write more things like this in the future, if I can get my lazy butt in gear haha. Hope you like it. If you want to see more of my writing, I have a bunch of shit on my Tumblr @going-fancognito. :)

Zooming down the Icy slopes of Hebra mountains and all you could think of was how you were going to die an idiot.

It’s been 2 months since King Rhoam officially announced the news of Calamity Ganon to the public. Word spread quickly among the regions as everyone prepared to get ready. Updates were constantly given, regarding the progress and training of the princess and her recently selected champions. The news did little to reassure the people. Not much did during these times.

You however, personally considered this a sign to start working on your bucket list. After all, who knows if there’d be another chance to do them after this.

Nothing like the uncertainty of an apocalypse to get your ass in gear. 

The first thing on your list was learning to shield surf, something that turned out was easier said than done. 

Tutors for the sport were few and far between. The ones that could be found, charged what was likely equal to a small gemstone mine. It was definitely more than it was worth. 

So, in a brilliant moment of inspiration, you decide to become a self-taught prodigy. Many years in childhood were spent sledding down the village hills during the winter, surely this was no different, right?

Four hours of failed attempts later, and here you were, currently screaming your head off while shooting down the steep snowy mountains. The world is merely a blur as the shield underneath you shoots past everything in its wake, trailing misty sheets of ice in its wake.

Time passes by with no signs of slowing down. The slopes only grow steeper, somehow allowing you to slide even faster. The situation is beyond controlling, all you can do at this point is pray to Hylia that  _ something  _ would come to end this snowy ride from hell.

Like an answer to your prayers, the blizzard suddenly starts to clear up a bit, enough for you to barely make out the slightly more level ground up ahead.

_ Oh, thank the fucking Goddesses. _

A bit of the tension built up in your body eases up. Finally, sweet, flat ground. Hopefully the terrain will be just enough to help slow you down.

The shield glides onto the smoother surface and already the wind blasting in your face starts to gradually die down.  _ It’s over _ .  __ You take a moment to breath as you continue to gracefully slide across the plane-

\- And right off the edge of a cliff.

Apparently your prayers rto Hylia are worth Jack shit.

Everything goes weightless as you soar through midair. It doesn’t take long however for gravity to come back into play, and suddenly your plummeting down faster than ever. 

The wind slaps against your face like shards of ice, and you're forced to shut your eyes tight while attempting to swallow the heart trying to escape your throat.

This was it for you, no point in denying it. If the fall doesn’t kill you, the cold surely will. Any kind of help is miles away, and there was no chance of escaping this without some major injuries. Honestly, you hope for the prior option. It seemed preferable to slowly freeze to death. These thoughts cross your mind in the span of seconds as you get ready for what was probably going to be a  **very** , painful landing

Luckily, it doesn’t take long.

There’s a loud *thwak* as you collide with something below. Apparently that wasn’t the end of it, since you quickly continue to fall once again. Another few seconds pass and- 

**_*SMACK!!*_ ** Impact hits quick and hard against your shield. Sharp pain racks through your entire body, and just like that, it’s over. You were finally on solid ground.

Your eyes remain shut the entire time. You’re not quite ready to see how bad the fall messed you up. For now, you just try to focus on any significant pain in your body that might indicate immediate medical attention. Everything aches from the fall, but to your surprise, nothing felt worse beyond that. No broken bones, no internal bleeding, nothing.

You try wiggling one of your feet. Huh, not even a sprain. That first hit from your fall comes to mind. Perhaps you accidentally hit a stray branch on your way down. Whatever it was, it seemed to be just enough to break your fall. A laugh bubbles out as you're overcome with a mix of mild hysteria and relief. 

Holy shit. You’re alive. 

That should have been impossible, but here you are, basically giving death the “fuck you” by still breathing. The last of the adrenaline leaves your body and suddenly, you’re exhausted. 

Your eyes are still shut tight, but there’s no rush to open them. Hell, you’re still in the middle of processing the fact that you’re not dead. Guess someone up there must like you after all. Hylia only knows why, but hey, no complaints here.

_ You’re alive,  _ The thought alone sends a giddy rush through you. You roll onto your stomach and bury your face into the fluffy, warm snow underneath you. You could almost fall asleep to this.

...Wait, since when did snow feel warm and fluffy?

Now you were confused. Brows furrowed, your hands begin skimming the soft surface. You grab a handful of it and gently give an experimental tug. You hear a groan come from right underneath you, and you rear back in surprise. The movement makes you yank the material still in your grip. The groaning becomes a loud squawk.

“Pardon me, but DO YOU MIND!?”

That angry-sound tone is what finally prompts you to open your eyes, and immediately you’re greeted to a faceful of feathers.

_ Well, that explained the warmth. _

Slowly, you continue to look up, until you're finally face-to-face with what appeared to be a **_very_** pissed off Rito.

_ Huh. _

_ You can’t help noticing he’s much shorter than the other Ritos you’ve met… _

The scowl on his beak deepens at that. Shit, was that last part spoken out loud?

“Astute observation, Hylian. Now, how about instead of stating the obvious, you  _ cease your groping, and  _ **_Get off. Of. Me?_ ** _ ” _

You glance back down. The soft material in your hands turned out to be fistfuls of the guys chest feathers. To your horror, you notice a few had been plucked out from your tugging.

_ Shit. _

You immediately let go, and the Rito shoves you off without warning, You can already feel your pants start to soak from the snowbank you landed in.

You try to soothe the injured area as you direct a glare up towards the Rito. He promptly ignores it and climbs to his feet. He uses his wings to dust off any remaining flurries clinging to his feathers.

The scarf wrapped around his neck catches your eye, and you see a familiar shade of blue waving flapping in the wind. Your annoyance quickly turns into shock in recognition: those were the Royal family colors. The Princess and Link wore them often whenever you saw them at the palace. You had to be part of, or at least acknowledged, by the Royal bloodline in order to be allowed to wear it. Very few received that honor. The only ones who are currently able to outside of the immediate family, was-

_ Oh shit _ . 

You just crashed into one of the Champions.

  
  



End file.
